Starless Night
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. SLASH. Yunho memiliki kriteria tertentu mengenai gadis idealnya. Tetapi perihal hatinya yang tertambat pada sesama jenis, berlaku di luar kehendaknya. Entah sejak kapan, namun ia mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada adik kelasnya yang dikenal dingin. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda cantik itu tak pernah terlihat menunjukkan emosi berarti, justru cenderung tanpa ekspresi.


**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU, ****SLASH****, T, ****Romance/Friendship**

.

.

**Starless Night**

.

.

"_Oppa_~"

Yunho sedikit terlonjak ketika adik semata wayangnya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa izin. Ia yang tengah duduk di meja belajar menepuk dadanya yang berdebar dengan sedikit mendelik ke arah gadis yang masih melongok di pintu itu.

"Yak, Jung Jihye-_ya_, bukannya _Eomma_ selalu membiasakan kita untuk mengetuk pintu kamar yang bukan milik kita sebelum masuk?"

Meskipun ia tidak keberatan kegiatannya disela, ia berharap adiknya itu tak selalu mengagetkannya. Beruntung ia tak memiliki gangguan pada organ pemompa darahnya. Pun mujurnya ia juga dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan untuk dilihat. Lain kali ia tak boleh lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya agar adiknya itu juga mengerti kalau terkadang ia membutuhkan privasi.

"Hehe, _mianhae_, _Oppa_," ucap Jihye seraya mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu itu, yang nyatanya _kasip_, "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Hm, kemarilah."

Jihye pun bergegas masuk, menarik sebuah kursi ke samping Yunho dan duduk begitu dekat dengan kakak tersayangnya itu. Tak lupa senyum lebar yang terus tersungging, juga tatapan menggoda yang dilayangkan padanya. Yunho jadi heran mendapati tingkah adiknya yang tak biasa.

"_Museun iriyo_?" Yunho menyentuh kening Jihye yang terasa normal.

"_Aish_, _Oppa_~ kau kira aku _sakit_?" rajuknya dengan mengerucut.

"Habisnya kau aneh, Jihye-_ya_." Yunho tergelak, "Ada apa, hm?" ulangnya.

Sekali lagi Jihye tersenyum riang sebelum mengangkat beberapa lembar tiket wisata di tangannya, "Jreng jreng~"

Yunho mengernyit, "Kau dapat dari mana tiket sebanyak itu? _Oppa_ rasa juga tak murah."

"Soojin _eonnie_ yang memberikan ini padaku. Katanya aku boleh ke sana bersama beberapa teman dekatku. Kau tahu, _Oppa_, aku benar-benar ingin mengunjungi Namisum. Kita jarang punya waktu untuk kumpul bersama, apalagi berwisata sekeluarga. Lalu Soojin _eonnie_ datang bagai malaikat dengan memberiku ini. Jadi akhir pekan nanti aku bisa ke sana—"

"Siapa Soojin yang kau sebut-sebut itu?"

"_Aigoo_, _Oppa_! Kau pikun atau bagaimana, _eoh_? Tahun ini dia sekelas denganmu."

Jihye bisa tahu lantaran SMP-nya, Seocho Middle School, berada di bawah naungan yayasan yang sama dan masih satu lingkungan dengan SMA Yunho.

"Park Soojin _eonnie_, saudara sepupu Yoochun _sunbae_. _Aigoo_, _aigoo_~" imbuhnya sembari memijit keningnya sok frustrasi bak _ahjumma_-_ahjumma_ banyak hutang.

"_Jinjja_? Ada _yeoja_ bernama Park Soojin di kelas?" gumam Yunho dengan tampang bego.

"Ckckck." Jihye geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab? Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Jihye mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, "Tidak penting. Yang jelas, Soojin _eonnie_ juga menitipkan salam untuk _Oppa_."

Yunho sudah hampir membuka suara, ketika Jihye menyelanya, "Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran diam-diam, ya? _Oppa_ pura-pura 'kan barusan?" godanya dengan menaik-turunkan alis.

"Aa~ _Oppa_ mungkin masih belum bisa melupakan Jun Jihyun _sunbae_! Tapi _Oppa_ jangan khawatir, aku pernah membaca—_b__ila kau mencintai dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu, pilih yang kedua__, k__arena jika kau benar-benar tulus mencintai yang pertama, kau takkan pernah jatuh hati kepada yang kedua_. Jadi—_op_—"

Yunho membungkam mulut cerewet adiknya, dan sedikit mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa sepenuhnya menangkap ucapan Jihye. Namun mendengar nama Jun Jihyun, ia jadi sedikit risih. Dulu ia memang pernah menyukai kakak kelasnya itu, dan sempat patah hati ketika melihatnya menggandeng _namja_ lain. Memang _yeoja_ seperti Jihyun yang ia suka. Namun untuk orang _kedua_ seperti yang dikatakan Jihye, yang jelas bukan Park Soojin.

"_Aish_, _Oppa_ kejam." Jihye nyaris mengambek. Kakinya menghentak pelan di akhir katanya.

"Besok kau harus sudah mengembalikan tiket-tiket itu."

"Tapi, _Op_—"

_BLAM!_

"_Aish_, aku 'kan sudah bilang ke teman-teman!" Jihye menggembungkan pipinya, dan bertekad untuk merajuki kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

_Pangeran Es…._

Begitulah julukan yang diberikan mayoritas murid Seocho High School kepada Kim Jaejoong. Seorang siswa tingkat satu yang begitu menarik perhatian. _Namja_ dengan rupa elok bak _yeoja_, mata besar yang bening, dan kulit bersih terawat—yang tampak lebih putih karena rambut hitamnya.

Jaejoong tak sekalipun terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi. Ia cenderung diam dan bicara seperlunya. Namun tak sedikit yang mengaguminya, demikian juga dengan Yunho yang kini tengah menopang dagunya sembari mengawasi sang adik tingkat dari jendela kelasnya.

Kelas Jaejoong sedang jam olahraga di lapangan _outdoor_, khususnya lari. Namun sejauh pengamatannya, pujaan hatinya itu tak ikut serta. Bahkan kalau diingat-ingat, lebih dari sekali Jaejoong hanya terlihat duduk diam di sisi lapangan.

Mungkinkah benar rumor yang mengatakan kalau Jaejoong—

_TAK!_

"_Aish_," desis Yunho seraya mengusap pelipisnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran peluru kapur Kim _s__eonsaengnim_.

Kemudian ia meringis canggung karena menyadari kelasnya begitu tenang, bahkan terlalu senyap hingga nyaris membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, dengan berpasang mata mengarah padanya, termasuk sang guru yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Ia pun merundukkan kepalanya singkat setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lanjutkan," komando pria cantik dengan kacamata baca itu.

"_N-nde_?"

Kim _s__eonsaengnim_ menggeram sembari mengangkat buku yang beberapa saat lalu ia baca di hadapan murid-muridnya. Yunho mengusap tengkuknya, sedangkan sebelah tangan membuka acak buku sastra klasik di mejanya.

_Aish_, bahkan ia sudah membuat kesan buruk di mata sang calon kakak ipar—_ups_!

.

.

.

"Siang, Suie~"

"Siang…."

"Junchan, mari makan siang."

Pria berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar mendapati sapaan dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi ketika dirinya melewati koridor. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jas putihnya. Langkah riangnya menuju ke kantin, sama dengan tujuan sebagian besar murid di jam makan siang ini. Ia adalah dokter sekolah baru, dan wajahnya yang awet muda membuatnya cepat akrab dengan para murid. Mereka pun menganggapnya layaknya teman, namun juga masih menaruh segan, setidaknya mereka tahu batasannya mengingat dirinya lebih tua. Tetapi _baby face_ yang semula adalah anugerah baginya, bisa menjadi petaka saat berhadapan dengan pemuda hobi tebar pesona yang kini menyejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Suie—mok~" sapa Park Yoochun diselingi senyum menggoda, setelah di hari-hari sebelumnya memanggil Kim Junsu dengan; Dokter Bebek, Duck Butt, Kkan Dolphin, Kim Malgeumi, Xiah Jeunseu, dan panggilan aneh lainnya, belum lagi menirukan gaya tertawanya yang kata orang-orang terdengar unik.

Junsu memutar mata disertai helaan pelan, mencoba mengabaikan pemuda yang banyak digilai _yeoja_ itu meskipun dijuluki sebagai _casanova_.

"_Bambaya_~ eu kyang kyang!" Yoochun tergelak sebelum mendahului Junsu yang hanya menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Astaga, kau ini jail sekali," gumam Yunho yang berada di rangkulan Yoochun.

"Kadang aku tidak percaya kalau dia dokter. Dia hobi bilang _bambaya_, tapi tak tahu artinya." Yoochun kembali terbahak sembari menengok ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi sang objek.

Sementara perhatian Yunho langsung terenggut oleh sosok yang menduduki bangku di bagian sisi tembok kaca kantin. Betapa ia ingin menggantikan adik kelasnya yang kini duduk berseberangan dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar, mereka saudara sepupu. Pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Shim Changmin itu tidak banyak bicara jika bersama Jaejoong, padahal setahunya Changmin merupakan bagian dari klub teater yang cenderung ekspresif.

Pandangannya belum teralih meski ia tengah berada di antrean konter untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Sampai Yoochun yang berada di belakangnya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Giliranmu, _Bro_."

"A-ah, _nee_."

Setelah mengambil senampan makanannya, Yunho bergegas menuju meja kosong yang berada paling dekat dengan Jaejoong. Dari bangkunya ia bisa mengamati bagaimana Jaejoong hampir merampungkan makan siangnya. Kini _namja_ cantik itu sedang meminum susu kotaknya setelah menggigit beberapa potongan apel, belum juga merasai tatapannya. Ia menerka pujaan hatinya itu menyukai apel, sedangkan ia lebih memilih pisang untuk makanan penutupnya.

"Woi!"

Yunho tidak tahu sejak kapan Yoochun menduduki bangku di sisi mejanya yang lain. Tetapi sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan fokus pada sahabatnya dari SD itu, pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suara Yoochun cukup menarik perhatian, apalagi Jaejoong yang terbilang dekat dengan tempat duduknya kini. Tentu ia malu karena tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan sang pangeran es di sisi kanannya, namun sebisa mungkin ia tetap bersikap tenang, meskipun setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik relung hatinya—seakan-akan Jaejoong balas memandanginya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," ujar Yoochun tak acuh, "dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya—sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan makananmu?"

"E-eh?" Yunho bahkan baru sadar kalau sumpitnya masih menancap di gunungan nasinya, sementara pemuda di depannya sudah sedari tadi menyantap spagetinya.

Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan topik daripada terus melihat sahabatnya yang mendadak bertampang beloon.

"Festival nanti … kelasmu buat stan apa?"

"Hm?" Yunho menelan tempuranya sebelum menjawab, "Entah, belum diputuskan—asal bukan _haunted house_."

"Haha—_uhuk_!" Yoochun tersedak sisa _soft drink_ yang masih tertinggal di kerongkongannya, kualat pada sahabatnya yang ia tertawakan lantaran takut pada apapun yang berbau horror.

"Kau menertawai dirimu sendiri, _eoh_? Seperti kau berani masuk rumah hantu saja." Yunho tak mau kalah, tanpa menyadari adanya sosok yang hanya mesem mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Hehe, _you know me so well_, _darling_~"

"Hih!" Yunho bergidik dan segera menghabiskan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu Yunho mengambil perlengkapan tambahan dari gudang untuk membangun stan di kelasnya. Festival akhir tahun ajaran selalu ditunggu oleh para murid karena dapat terbebas dari kegiatan akademik selama beberapa hari, lagipula diadakan pasca ujian yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, sehingga mereka setidaknya bisa _refreshing_ dengan adanya acara tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti di koridor ketika sayup-sayup mendengar alunan melodi yang tak asing lagi baginya. Denting piano itu berasal dari ruang musik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Yihan, kau duluan saja."

"Eh, _wae_?" tanya pemuda yang menjinjing kotak alat pertukangan itu.

"Ada yang ketinggalan," dalih Yunho sembari memperhatikan gulungan kain warna-warni di pelukannya, "—biar ku ambil sekalian daripada bolak-balik."

"Aa, baiklah," sahut Yihan yang kemudian meninggalkan Yunho tanpa menaruh curiga.

Sementara pemuda berwajah kecil itu merapat ke dinding dekat pintu ruang musik. Dari kaca sempit pintu geser itu, ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang seketika membuat dadanya berdegup menyenangkan, dan senyumnya tersungging tanpa sadar. Tak banyak yang tergabung dalam klub musik, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong salah satunya. Kini perhatiannya tak luput dari pemuda yang tengah menghadap _grand piano_ tersebut.

Ia mengenal nada-nada yang mengalun dari gerakan tenang jemari Jaejoong. Lagu lawas favorit ayahnya yang menjadi kegemarannya juga lantaran pria itu sering memutarnya, sehingga ia pun menghafalnya karena terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Love Story…," lirihnya.

Lagu yang menurutnya begitu romantis, namun dalam waktu yang sama membuat hatinya terenyuh tatkala mendengarnya. Permainan Jaejoong yang menggetarkan hati seolah mengetuknya untuk menggumamkannya mengikuti ritme,

_Where do I begin?  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
The simple truth about the love he brings to me  
Where do I start…._

Yunho tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana ia mengubah _she_ menjadi _he_ dengan tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Di hari H festival, Jaejoong menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa di loker sepatunya. Ia yang hendak mengganti pantofelnya dengan sepatu di dalam ruangan, melihat sebuah apel hijau di dalamnya. Ia mengambil buah kesukaannya itu untuk memeriksanya, namun yang terambil hanya potongan bagian atas yang terlihat seperti tutup. Sedangkan di dalamnya ia menemukan sesuatu berbentuk not balok, menempati cekung di dalam apel yang sudah dikerat di bagian tengahnya.

Tak tahu mengapa, senyum samarnya tersungging dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Yunho sungguh ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong datang mengunjungi stan di kelasnya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ia dalam keadaan tak patut untuk dilihat oleh pujaan hatinya itu—dengan seragam _maid_ merah dan wig hitam panjang bergelombang, ditambah _make up_ di wajahnya yang membuatnya ingin pingsan saat pertama kali menemukan dirinya di cermin.

Ya, tema stan di kelasnya adalah _maid café_, dan ia adalah salah seorang siswa tak beruntung yang dipaksa wali kelasnya yang super _baik_—Kim Heechul _s__eonsaengnim_—untuk berpakaian layaknya _waitress_.

Ia menutup sisi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika harus mengantar pesanan Jaejoong yang duduk ditemani Kim _s__eonsaengnim_, dan ia semakin tak percaya diri lantaran _namja_ cantik itu memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Namun ia tak mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan itu, bahkan ia tak bisa menemukan petunjuk dari ekspresi Jaejoong yang selalu datar.

"Selamat menikmati," ucapnya terpaksa, sehingga mendapat sahutan berupa dehaman dari sang wali kelas. Berikutnya ia harus memaksakan sebuah senyum yang terlampau manis di wajahnya, membuahkan tawa penuh kemenangan. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan, tetapi Jin Yihan tak kalah menyedihkan di ujung sana.

"_Kamsahamnida_," ucap Jaejoong, masih tanpa perubahan pada air mukanya.

"Astaga, Jung! Hahahahaha!"

Sekali lagi Yunho berkeinginan untuk mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Ia sampai terlupa kalau dirinya belum menyiapkan mental untuk dilihat Yoochun juga. Sahabatnya itu masih saja menertawakannya di ambang pintu, sedikit menghalangi pengunjung yang masuk dan keluar. Yoochun seolah bisa tertawa sampai tujuh hari tujuh malam hanya karena melihat penampilannya saat ini. Beruntung suasana sedang ramai sehingga tak terlalu menarik perhatian, atau ia akan lebih malu lagi. Si _playboy_ cap jidat itu pun belum berhenti menertawakannya, malah mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memotretnya meskipun ia mati-matian membelakangi.

Di saat ia berusaha kabur dari Yoochun, melalui jendela kaca ia melihat Jihye berjalan di koridor depan kelasnya, sepertinya hendak mengunjungi stannya. Rasanya seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga lalu tercebur jamban!

Di tengah rasa bingungnya untuk mencari tempat sembunyi, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Tubuhnya turut berlari di tengah keramaian mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda di depannya, yang baru ia yakini adalah Jaejoong setelah mendengar seruan Kim _s__eonsaengnim_ yang terdengar tidak biasa,

"Joongie!"

Jaejoong baru berhenti ketika memasuki ruang musik dan menguncinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum lebar seorang Jaejoong, yang nyaris membentuk tawa dengan tatapan lurus ke arahnya. Barangkali ia terlihat begitu menggelikan sekarang, tetapi ia sungguh tak peduli lagi. Perlahan bibirnya turut tersenyum hanya dengan melihat wajah senang seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun senyum di bibirnya tak bertahan lama lantaran Jaejoong terlihat kesulitan untuk bernapas setelahnya.

"_G-gwaenchana_?" tanyanya takut karena Jaejoong juga tampak kesakitan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_," jawab Jaejoong kemudian setelah mengontrol dirinya dan mengatur napas. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyum simpulnya agar Yunho tak lagi mengkhawatirkannya, lantas menuntun kakak kelasnya itu ke kursi piano.

"Kau tidak menonton teatrikal sepupumu di lapangan _indoor_?"

"_Aniyo_, aku ingin berterima kasih pada _Sunbae_," ujar Jaejoong sembari menduduki kursi, dan menyisakan sebagian untuk ditempati Yunho.

"Eh?" Yunho masih bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong. Tetapi ia tak bisa mencegah senyumnya ketika mendapati sebentuk bros not balok yang tersemat di bagian dada kiri sweter seragam milik _namja_ di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau bisa mengajariku memainkan Love Story?"

Tanpa kata, Jaejoong mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu, memainkannya dengan tempo pelan agar Yunho bisa mengikuti iramanya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat jari-jari Yunho yang beberapa ruasnya dibalut plester.

"Apa pisau buah begitu tajam?"

Yunho hanya tertawa ringan sebelum menyanyikan sebait lirik yang sesuai dengan permainan pianonya, dan ia bisa mendengar ada bagian yang diubah oleh sang _sunbae_, yang entah bagaimana mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang,

_With your first hello  
You gave a meaning to this empty world of mine  
There'd never be another love another time  
You came into my life and made the living fine  
You fill my heart…._

Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kalau Yunho tak lagi berkonsentrasi pada permainan pianonya. Ia mati-matian menahan tawanya karena Yunho ternyata sibuk dengan bulu mata palsunya.

"Ini membuatku susah melek—mataku berat. Kakakmu tega sekali. Bisakah kau membantuku melepaskannya?"

Kali ini Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia terbahak dengan begitu lepas dan Yunho bisa mendengar gemanya di ruangan luas yang kini hanya mereka tempati berdua itu.

Tetapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali melihat Jaejoong dengan keadaan mengkhawatirkan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kali ini Jaejoong bahkan memegangi dadanya dan tampak begitu tersiksa. Jaejoong terlihat seperti tak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

.

.

.

Yunho tepekur di salah satu deretan kursi tunggu, dengan tatapan kosong pada pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Jaejoong. Perasaannya campur aduk, dan ia tak mampu mencegah lelehan air matanya begitu mengingat penjelasan Yoojung, adik perempuan Jaejoong, beberapa saat lalu, di mana hanya ada mereka berdua saat Heechul memenuhi panggilan dokter.

"_Emosi yang tak terkontrol akan membuat kerja jantung _Oppa_ terhenti. Selama ini kami hanya bisa menjaga agar _Oppa_ tidak terlalu lelah secara fisik maupun emosi. Karena jika _Oppa_ terlalu sedih atau terlalu senang, jantungnya bisa berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan tadi kata dokter, _Oppa_ berhenti bernapas selama 20 detik—hiks … tapi syukurlah _Oppa_ berhasil melaluinya…."_

Yunho sungguh belum mengerti. Adakah yang salah dengan perasaan sedih ataupun senang? Mengapa Jaejoong tak diperkenankan untuk tertawa? Bahkan tangis pun tak semestinya diluapkan. Ia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana hampanya menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Padahal tangis dan tawa adalah bagian dari irama kehidupan.

"_Gejala kejang dan henti napas yang terjadi pada _Oppa_ rata-rata satu sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu. Kejang dapat memicu kekurangan suplai darah dari jantung ke otak. Jadi _Oppa_ harus menahan napas ketika emosinya mulai meluap."_

.

.

.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku yang menggendong kekasihku."

Jaejoong terkikik geli lantaran angannya yang sedikit memalukan untuk diungkapkan kepada _namja_ yang kini memberikan tumpangan di punggung untuknya. Yunho membawanya berjalan santai di sisi sungai Han, tak peduli malam segera menjelang.

"Kuncup sakura mulai muncul," ucapnya memandangi pepohonan di sekitarnya, yang sebagian masih membawa efek musim dingin. Ia lebih mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Yunho ketika angin sejuk sedikit membuatnya menggigil walaupun ia sudah mengenakan mantel.

"_Sunbae_…."

"Apa kau lelah?"

"_Ani_—kau mungkin?"

"Badanmu ringan."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Kau kerempeng," gelak Yunho menggoda _namja_ cantik di gendongannya.

"_Keunde_, aku tak sekurus itu," rajuk Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut, dan hanya dibalas kekehan Yunho.

Lantas keduanya kembali terdiam. Jaejoong tak mengerti akan dibawa ke mana oleh Yunho, namun keduanya semakin jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Yun…," panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Hm?"

"Apa suatu hari kita bisa pergi menonton?"

Yunho merasa dadanya sedikit sesak. Ia terus berharap Jaejoong berumur panjang. Namun karena sakitnya, _namja_ yang dikasihinya itu bisa pergi kapan saja. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia akan membuat keadaan Jaejoong semakin memburuk, terbukti karena bersamanya kemarin _namja_ cantik itu kini harus menjalani opname.

Ia yang telah menggoyahkan pertahanan Jaejoong—atau bahkan meruntuhkan benteng hatinya.

"Tentu," jawabnya sembari menguatkan hati untuk tak berpikir buruk.

"Tapi aku ingin berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan denganmu." _Sebelumnya aku terbiasa menutup hati, hanya memiliki tujuan yang samar, juga semangat hidup yang nyaris padam. Tapi kau datang perlahan, meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut, mengisi duniaku yang gelap. Kini setitik harapan meminta agar kau tak melepasnya, karena aku begitu rapuh. Denganmu aku merasa utuh, dan aku ingin percaya pada kehangatan yang kau tawarkan._

"Boleh."

Yunho bisa mendengar helaan napas Jaejoong. Ia pun bisa merasakan kalau _namja_ dalam gendongannya itu baru saja mengatur napasnya seperti biasa. Kali ini apa yang dirasakannya? Apa ia boleh menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong tengah mengontrol rasa bahagia setelah mendengar jawabannya?

"Musim semi—sakura di sisi sungai. Musim panas—kembang api di pantai. Musim gugur—memandang bulan. Musim dingin—menunggu orion."

"Kita bisa melaluinya tahun ini, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, tahun-tahun yang akan datang—sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Jaejoong lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yunho. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan _namja_ itu lebih lama. Seorang _sunbae_ yang disukainya sejak menjadi siswa baru. Ia pikir tak akan ada yang menyukainya, seseorang yang tak bisa mengekspresikan segala rasa—yang tidak dapat meluapkan segenap tanggapan hatinya. Keheningan mengundangnya untuk menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya, yang tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Yunho juga menggemarinya,

_You fill my heart  
With very special things  
With angel songs  
With wild imaginings  
You fill my soul with so much love  
That any where I go, I'm never lonely  
With you along who could be lonely  
I reach for your hand, it's always there…._

Langit sudah gelap ketika Yunho menurunkannya dari gendongan. Berikutnya, air mancur pelangi membuatnya terpukau. Ia memang sering melewati jembatan Banpo ketika bepergian dengan kendaraan, tetapi dari tempatnya berdiri kini, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat lampu aneka warna menyinari air mancur yang terjun langsung ke sungai Han.

Kilauan sewarna pelangi memantul di kedua bola matanya yang menyiratkan takjub. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya seraya menggamit jemarinya lembut. Perhatiannya teralih sejenak dengan membalas tatapan sang _sunbae_. Senyum simpul terulas di bibirnya mendapati Yunho memandangnya begitu dalam. Selanjutnya tubuhnya seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya menyambut kecupan singkat dari Yunho. Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat meskipun hanya sekejap, dan ia berusaha untuk menekan rasa bahagianya.

_Jikalau malammu terlalu gelap, izinkan aku untuk menjadi bintangmu yang paling terang—meski hanya sesaat…._

Yunho tersenyum lembut, menangkupkan tangannya yang hangat ke wajah dingin Jaejoong sebelum memberikan kecupan dalam di kening.

_How long does it last?  
Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
I have no answers now but this much I can say  
I know I'll need you until the stars all burn away  
And you'll be there…._

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note: **_Another plot bunny_. Hanya ff ringan seperti biasa. Karena lama hiatus, rasanya jadi kaku. Tapi gak nyangka bisa selama ini mampir di sini. Akhirnya lunas, tinggal lanjutin yang belum _complete_.

Kalau pernah dengar lagunya, pasti tahu di bagian mana saja saya mengubah lirik Love Story (Where Do I Begin)-nya Andy Williams, intinya saya mengubah _she_ sama _her_, dan lainnya menyesuaikan, ah _mianhae_~ saya cuma pinjam malah seenaknya ngubah. Dan tentang Namisum (Nami Island), gegara dengerin Love Story-nya Edvin Marton jadi keinget Winter Sonata *gak ada yang nanya*

Oya, pernah baca kepribadian berdasarkan golongan darah. Dibilang kalo tipe O cocok sama B (YooSu ya, kkk) bahkan juga bisa jadi _partner-in-crime_, tapi kadang gak bisa akur, dan langsung keinget _soulfighter_ xD

"_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."__**  
—**__**Johnny Depp**_

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan _review_ ff** Yellow Moon **juga. Mian belum bisa bales sekarang. **Sekali lagi terima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
